


Mine

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Smart Castiel, kisses in front of friends, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Summary : High school setting - Dean is a popular guy.. good looks , good with the ladies or that what he wants everyone to think.  He has to hide who he really  is  except for when he around Castiel . But can  hiding be enough for either of them. ?





	

(3rd party's POV )

Dean hears his alarm clock going off from under his pillow and groans. blindly he reaches out and shuts it off. But makes no attempts to get up . He almost doze off again until his little brother comes bouncing into the room   
"Dean come on you need to get up mom said to get your butt out of bed " he said Dean sigh and sat up " alright I am up " he said. Sam left and he quickly got dressed and brushed his teeth before heading downstairs.   
He found Sam and his father already at the table .. His mom putting food on it " Hey sweetie did you sleep well ?" she asked giving him a kiss on the check " yeah pretty good " Dean replied   
" you have practiced today ?" Dean's father asked .. "no but I have that study session with Cas. He is helping me on that book report for English" Dean said. " you need to invited him to dinner one day to tell him thank you " his mom said  
Dean just shrugged and dug into his food. He tried not to think of Cas too much to many feeling to think about from where he was concern. Cas had been helping him with his studies now for a couple months and it was working.. but ..  
But what Dean hadn't excepted to find Cas so attractive. he had the prettiest blue eyes and a smile that could light up a whole room. After that first study session when they did more making out then studying they made a deal .   
Cas would help him with school work and Dean promised him that he would take it him out to a movie and dinner sometime. Cas agreed even after Dean told him they need to keep it a secret at school.   
That kind of made him feel bad but he was scared.. up till now it been just girls.. Dean hadn't even consider being attracted to guys.. and he still wasn't ..it was just Cas. Cas deserve better.. but he just couldn't do anything about it now. But he would he promised himself. Soon.   
************************************************  
STILL 3RD PARTY'S POV - ON CAS SIDE OF THINGS AT SCHOOL -  
"Why do you let him do this to you Cas you such a great guy " Charlie as she put her books into her locker after class she turned to study her friend. Cas sigh .. " Dean is a good guy " he defended ..even though in the back of him mind he wonder.   
Charlie picked up her book bag .." Cas I love you and I just want you happy your such a sweet guy and there is plenty of guys at this school who would be proud to be seen with you . Dean is just using you for the grades" Charlie said.   
Cas shut his locker and picked up his bag.."I don't know what to do " he admitted. "Just think about yourself ..what will make you happy " Charlie replied giving him a hug before walking off.   
Cas started towards the library where he spent his free period. When the teacher had assign him as Dean tutor a couple months ago . Cas didn't know what to except   
Certainly not falling for the football player.. But Dean was just perfect.. dark beautiful green eyes a killer smile and his laugh Cas could listen to it forever. With each session they got closer.. words were spoken and kisses shared behind closed doors   
There was promises made that Cas was being to think that would not be kept. He knew Charlie was right he had to do something.. But the question was what   
*********************************************************  
LATER THAT DAY AT THE STUDY SEESION AT CAS'S HOUSE.   
"See I told you that you were getting it " Cas said with a smile..as he sat up on his bed. Dean grinned at him and Cas felt his heart flip flop in his chest. "Thanks Cas I couldn't do it without you " he said coming up from the floor to sit next to Cas on the bed   
Cas bit his lip and try to gather the courage to say the next words... "Dean. I .mm." his words were cut off by Dean's lip as they crushed down on him. instantly Cas melted into Dean..letting him control the kiss.   
Dean groan pushing the smaller boy back onto his back he moved his mouth down Cas's jaw "Dean. " Cas tried to regain control of the situation his mind screaming to stop by his heart and body screaming to let Dean keep doing what he was doing..   
As Dean suck on Cas's throat his hands slip underneath his shirt. "Dean " Cas groan out Dean's name and arched his back until it was off the bed.. "mmm what " Dean pulled his head to look down at you ..his green eyes full of want and desire for Cas.   
"we ..we need to talk " Cas said..struggling to sit up.. Dean sigh and sat up running a hand though his hair.. it was Cas turn to sigh .. he wanted to do that.. no he couldn't .. he had to say this..   
"Dean .. your grades have gone up and you are doing much better in school. I don't think we need to contiuned these study session any more " he said looking at Dean straight in the eye..   
He just stared at Cas and open his mouth to say something.. but closed it again.. So Cas contiuned. " You don't have to worry about those promise.. I knew they were just for show anyways. " he said hoping he could get though this without crying.   
"Cas I "Dean started to say something but looked down.. " I am sorry " he finally said .. and Cas 's heart shattered into a million pieces .. he wasn't going to even pretend to try .. Cas sigh keeping a straight face   
" It ok Dean don't worry your probably forget this after while.. forget me " he said softly.. bitting his lip to keep tears at bay he stood up "excuse me bathroom " he ran from the room and closed the door the bathroom.   
Tears escaped then because he was finally alone. He would get over this .. over Dean he had to.. " After a moment he collected himself and left the bathroom only to find his bedroom empty..  
**************************************************  
FRIDAY NIGHT AFTER THE GAME -   
Dean was being congratulated by all his friends and family after the team won their game. He wished he could be more into it.. But ever since he left Cas's house a couple days ago. Nothing had been the same.   
Oh he played his part .. smiled joked around played ball like he was suppose too even flirted with a couple cheerleaders but deep down inside he was cold. He could still feel Cas's lips on his . When he slept he saw his blue eyes staring at him.   
"Hey Winchester are you paying attention to me ?" Dean blinked and found himself face with Charlie. " yeah sorry space out ..guess the game took a lot out of me " he said picking up his water bottle.  
"I was asking if you were going to the dance tonight ?" Charlie asked "I think so " he said scanning the crowd that was still hanging out after the game. He couldn't help but look for those blue eyes.. he just wanted to see him..   
But when he finally found him he froze and totally forgot Charlie right in front of him. Everyone disapered. Cas was standing a few yards away in his standard trench coat and in blue jeans and a red sweater..  
But what caught Dean's attention was the arm around his shoulders. The arm belong to some guy Dean didn't recognize and already didn't like . He got a sour taste in his mouth as he watch the guy lean over and say something to Cas in his ear   
Dean watch as Cas blushed and laughed Dean forced himself to look away "Who that with Cas Charlie ?" he asked.. Charlie smirk.. "That Tyler he asked Cas to the dance " she said..   
Dean turned back to look at the couple.. the ball in the pit of his stomach started to grow especially when he saw "Tyler .." put a finger under Cas's chin and made him look up bring his own face closer..  
Something inside Dean snapped at this.. " Oh hell no " he mummer and started marching forward.. One thing on his mind.. " No one kisses Cas but me " He reached them and grab Cas arm pulling him away from the other boy   
"Dean what are you doing ?" Cas asked staring at you wide eyed.. Tyler was glaring at you as well. He looked down at Cas " he was going to kiss you " he said softly.. Cas eyes soften.. and he smiled just a little   
"Why do you care if he dose Dean ?" Cas asked meeting his gaze.. Blue meeting green. For a heartbeat it was only the two of them. At that moment Dean finally decided he couldn't keep up the game he was playing   
So with everyone watching including his parents and teammates and friends.. Dean slid an around Cas middle bringing him close to him. Cas gasp in surprise .. eyes wide .. and Dean found himself lost in the blue ..   
"because your mine Cas " he said "And I want everyone to know it . " he said before he crushed his mouth down onto Cas.. and for one terrifying second Cas froze and Dean though maybe he blew it .  
But then he melted into the kiss like he always did ..kissing back like his whole life deepened on it. When they parted a little out of breath forehead resting together. .." Mine " Dean said again causing Cas to smile..   
"Yours "Was his reply . 

 

AN/ ohhhh my I like how this one turned out .. sometime I get an idea in my head and when i start to type it up it sometimes it change and this was how this was .. let me know what you think ... Feedback appreciated.


End file.
